Hetalia: Current Events
by Athallie
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Be up to date with world news Hetalia style!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p><span>Current Events - Hetalia Style<span>

**_Issue no. 1_**

**_"The Custody Battle for Spratlys"_**

"No! He's my little brother so back off!"

"No you hero wanne-be! You're too young to take care of someone like him so he's mine aru!"

"I already have my people there so you're the one who has to back off China!"

"You already what?"

"Oh, those people I caught there are yours?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, Vietnam aru. And Philippines, will you stop your accusations of me bullying you aru!"

"But you keep calling that area South China Sea! It's now the West Philippines Sea!"

"That's only for you but not for the whole world aru."

"Kuya Amerika! China's bullying me!"

"I'm not bullying you aru!"

Spratly Islands, or Spratlys for short, sighed as he listened to the nations' childish arguments again which is kind of ironic since they're adults and he's the only child in the vicinity. He was now starting to regret introducing himself to them.

"Aiyaa! America stay out of this!"

"But Philippines needs my help and I'm a hero!"

"No! Go away! This is something we Asians have to settle by ourselves."

"I agree with China. Stay out of this. Besides the last time you helped in an Asian conflict, you made the problem worse."

"Are you still mad about Vietnam War?"

WHACK!

"Naku po! Kuya Amerika!"

"Vietnam, get a hold of yourself aru!"

Ever since they saw him, they never stopped arguing who should take him in. At first he didn't really mind. He was actually happy because all of them like him and wanted to take care of him. But as years passed, their arguments got uglier and it was starting to scare him.

_I willingly let Vietnam's people stay in my lands. What's the problem with that?_ he thought as the arguing voices grew louder and louder. _China had been very mad about it. Now Philippines is getting in trouble with China too._

"Hello, Spratlys."

He snapped out of his reverie at the greeting. Then he saw a familiar face. He blinked.

"Sorry if I startled you, it's just... uh... why are you hiding behind a rock?"

"Oh, hello to you too, Malaysia. Uh... I'm hiding because..." he warily looked at the cluster of nations not too far away from him. Philippines and China were having a full-blown glaring contest. America was busy talking to his phone with Vietnam giving him pointed looks.

He looked back at Malaysia. He was amused to see her cringing on his behalf.

"I see. I understand." she said before sighing. "I hope you're still doing well despite of this."

Spratlys didn't know how to respond to that. Many of them are doing their best to win him over. It was nice. But at the same time it was suffocating... annoying.

"You..." he started quietly. Malaysia tilted her head in his direction. "You also want me to be your brother, don't you?"

The female nation smiled warmly. "Of course!"

"Why?" he asked curiously. Spratlys knew they wanted him _badly_. He just can't understand why.

The smile on her face disappeared. Malaysia whispered an _oh_ and her expression turned into a thoughtful one. Her sudden change made the island child nervous. He can't explain it but he could feel that the answer will be something he won't like.

"Well... " Malaysia started, her voice full of earnestness. "You see-"

"Malaysia! What are you doing?"

"Spratlys!"

"Spratlys, get away from her!"

_Great. Now they knew my hiding place._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hetalia is such a fun anime. I just got into this series recently and I immediately fell in love with it. It also helps that the series made me care more about the news and current events. Now my family looks at me weirdly whenever I giggle while watching the news channel. XD

Now about this issue: "Spratly Islands Dispute"

Spratly Islands is a group of islands rich with oil and gas that is located at the South China Sea. For years, it has been a sore territorial issue between China, Philippines, Vietnam, and Malaysia (I think Thailand and Indonesia are included too). The arguments became worst when the Chinese arrested the Vietnamese that were found staying in the islands. It was starting to become a concern to the USA as well since their treaty ally, Philippines, stood firmly against the Chinese. Some are concerned that this might spark an Asian war. Currently, all the countries involved are trying to settle this problem diplomatically.

Fun Fact: The current government administration in the Philippines renamed the sea area surrounding Spratly Islands as "West Philippine Sea" but the world still calls it as "South China Sea".

I hope you enjoyed this short story and _hopefully _I didn't offend anyone for this. If anyone was offended then forgive me but it's highly unintentional. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Current Events - Hetalia Style

**_Issue no. 2_**

**_"America's Debt Crisis"_**

"Augh..."

The entire meeting went into a halt after hearing the not so loud groan of pain.

"America?" Britain asked and surprisingly no reprimand followed the name. One might even say that he said the name with concern but it's Britain so who knows?

The blue eyed blonde sneezed and sniffed as a response. He quickly wiped his nosed and grinned. "I'm fine! Just a little headache! It's nothing a hero like me can't handle!" he declared proudly before letting out a shaky laugh followed by a sneeze.

Most of the people present at the meeting sighed as Germany motioned Japan to continue his presentation regarding his proposed solutions on his nuclear problems. Sick or not, the American still manages to disrupt the meeting. But it's undeniable that the nation's efforts was commendable. Attending the meeting when your economy is not going good while there's a flurry of heated arguments by your government officials - a killer flu and a killer headache respectively. Any nations would have taken a day off.

Japan finished the last slide of his report. "So that's how I would solve my - "

"No! Japan, you're doing it all wrong! You should have a giant super robot with a giant hero and-"

"AMERICA!" Britain screeched.

Even with a sick nation, the meeting is still the same as ever. Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Sorry, I've been very busy lately. Augh, most of my works haven't been posted. Sorry for the wait, I'll update more of the news soon. Norway and Libya are up next! Stay tuned!

About this issue: I know this one is very very late but I want to put it up since it's canon that flu on nation-tans are caused by a problematic economy. Meanwhile it's Fanon (I think so) fact that their headaches are caused by arguments/debates between the nation's government officials. So during America's debt crisis... D: Yeah... I so don't want to be on his shoes at that time. Poor guy.


End file.
